


Charmed

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Charmed References, F/F, Kylo and Ben are not the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey, Rose and Paige have to work together to get rid of the demon, Palpatine, who is the source of all demons.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing could have prepared Rose Tico more than running into another witch. She had just gone to get more dragon blood that the apothecary was holding for her when she heard it.  
"HEY" Rose yelled as she ran into the ally just in time to see a couple demons be vanquished. "What the hell?" Rose exclaimed looking at the young woman.  
The other woman grinned. "Sorry about the disturbance. I had been tracking those two for month. By the way. Name is Rey."  
"Rose Tico."  
Rey grinned. "Nice to meet you. I was infact coming to see you and your sister tomorrow."  
Rose blinked. "You were?"  
Rey nodded. "Have you heard of the source, named Palpatine?"  
Rose's eyes widened. "Yes. Who hasn't?"  
Rey sighed. "That's why I need to see you and your sister. I have some information."

Rose took Rey back to her house just as Paige showed up. Paige frowned when she saw the other woman,but when Rose said it was ok, she relaxed.  
"Ok. So what is this information?" Rose asked sipping her coffee.  
"As you know, Palpatine has been gathering all matter of demons, the strongest named Kylo Ren."  
Paige nodded. "Kylo has attacked us a couple times."  
"I know" Rey said. "And I know why. Palpatine See's you as a threat."  
Rose frowned. " Why? We are just two?"  
"That's true, but I am sure you have heard of the prophecy? Where three women, not related by blood, work together to restore peace to earth?"  
"Yes" Paige said.  
"Thought so. Well, Palpatine believes that two of the women is you."  
"But we are related" Rose argued.  
Rey then held up a scroll. " A white lighter friend of mine got this for me. It is the prophecy in full. It states that three women, two related by blood, and the grand daughter of the enemy, work together and defeat the source of all evil."  
" So he thinks it us"Rose said.  
"Who is the grand daughter?" Paige asked.  
"Me" Rey whispered.  
Rose and Paige's eyes widened in shock just as a loud bang caused the door to fly open. Rey stood up and turned to face the demon Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo advanced on the three women causing havoc all around him. After all he was known as the demon of destruction. Palpatine's protege.  
Rey stepped between Rose and Paige just as Kylo raised his hand. She beat him to the punch, by raising her hand and sending him flying into the wall.  
Just then two more demons arrived. "Rey Palpatine, you are to come with us" the one demon spoke. "You are a traitor to the underworld."  
Rey rolled her eyes. "not happening gentleman." With that Rey sent all three demons flying through the door.  
Paige ran to the trunk in the corner and grabbed crystals, tossing a few to Rose. "Quick" she yelled.  
Just then Kylo stormed back in and knocked Paige to the ground, shooting Sparks out of his fingers, destroying the crystals. "weak" he hissed.  
Just then there was a flash of light and Rey gasped. "Luke."  
Paige and Rose frowned. They recognized Luke, the elder of the elders.  
"Luke Skywalker" Kylo hissed." You have interfered for the last time." With that energy shot out from Kylo straight towards Luke. Luke raised his hand and sent the energy meant to kill him towards the wall. "Much to learn you still have, my old apprentice."  
Kylo hissed as he lunged for Luke, but Luke moved his hand to the side and sent Kylo flying.  
When Kylo stood back up, he smirked. Rey had moved to the side and was preparing the vanquishing spell. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her or she would have been prepared. Kylo shot a rope out gripping Rey. "We have what we need." With that Kylo disappeared along with the other two demons.

Rose was shaking. "We need to save Rey" she cried.  
"And you will" Luke said. "But first you both have to train."

Meanwhile, Rey was chained in the underworld and several demons were placed to guard her. Kylo had gone to inform Palpatine that he had captured Rey.  
Five minutes later, Palpatine strolled in and he laughed when he saw Rey. " Oh my troublesome grand daughter. Now it is time for you to learn what happens when you defy me."  
With that Palpatine sent shocks into Rey's body. When she passed out, Palpatine looked at the guards. "Make her suffer."  
With that he left just as the one demon ripped Rey's clothes from her body as the other demon prepared the chamber. With that Rey was thrown into the chamber and the door locked to prevent her from escaping. Screams could be heard and the demons laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the third chapter. The chapters may start getting a little longer from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat up on her bed early the next morning,sweat soaking her bed sheets.  
Just then she heard another scream. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway just as Paige came running out. "You heard it too" Paige said. It wasn't a question, but Rose still nodded.  
Just then Luke appeared again. "No time for training. Rey needs you."  
"Is she the one screaming?" Paige asked.  
Luke nodded. "I am sending another white lighter with you. His name is Poe Dameron."  
With that a young man appeared. Luke nodded. "Here he is. Now go."

The sight that greeted the three was not one that they were expecting. Rose shivered as she followed Poe.   
Just then another scream rent the air. Rose ran ahead in the direction the scream came from. Poe grabbed her before she could round the corner. "Let's see what we are getting in the middle of first" he said.  
When they peaked out the saw Rey. She was suspended in the air while the other demons wielded knives and took turns cutting her.  
Rose gasped. Paige grabbed her sister to keep her standing. "We have to save her"Rose said.  
Poe nodded. "We need help."  
Just then a legion of white lighters arrived being led by Luke. "Let's go" he said.  
The demons attacking Rey lunged for yhe white lighters as soon as they made their presence known. "Get Rey" Luke yelled at Poe.  
Poe nodded and ran to where Rey was. He gently lowered her body to the ground. She was bleeding all over the place. He closed his eyes as he laid a hand over her heart.   
Once he had the majority of the bleeding stopped, he lifted Rey into his arms. Just then Palpatine arrived. "She isn't going anywhere."  
Just then Luke stepped between Palpatine, Poe and Rey. Palpatine cackled. "let this day be remembered as the day the most famous white lighter died."  
With that Palpatine struck out hitting Luke in the chest. Poe didn't stay to see what happened. He had to get Rey to safety.

Hours later Rey woke up to see Rose sitting by her bed.   
"You're awake" Rose said reaching to help Rey drink some water.  
"What happened?"  
"A big battle" Paige said entering the room. "One that no one won."  
"So Palpatine is still alive?"  
"Yes" Luke said coming into the room. "Now. It is time to train."

Luke and Anakin trained in hand to hand combat. Rey was a natural and would usually be paired up with Anakin.   
Rose was able to tap into her power at will. She had the ability to levitate and could also move objects with her mind.  
Paige had the ability to see the future and was able to anticipate the enemies moves.  
When they weren't training, they could be found in the attic pouring over the book of shadows, trying to get some guidance.  
Two months later, Luke showed up when Poe.  
"With the final battle looming over us all, you need a protector. I have assigned Poe here as your white lighter."  
Rey rolled her eyes. "I think we can manage to protect ourselves, Luke."  
Luke chuckled. "That may be, but every witch is assigned a white lighter for protection. It's in the rules."  
As soon as Luke had his say, he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week Poe and Rey discussed everything about Palpatine. Including how he had her parents killed infront of when they refused to let her go to him.   
Ever since then, Rey bided her time till she could leave. Finally the night before she had left, Palpatine had come to her and told her that she was to marry Kylo Ren. She snapped. She waited till the cover of darkness to escape.  
"Why did he want you to marry Kylo?" Poe asked.  
"He wanted us to be the next rulers after he died, and who better to sit on the throne then the heirs of Palpatine" Rey hissed.  
Poe nodded. "Well we will protect you, Rey. And we will win this war."

After that it was decided that someone had to get close to Palpatine, If the plan was to work.   
So two months after Rey had been rescued, Armitage Hux, a known wizard, volunteered to get close to Palpatine.   
Phasma, another witch was to go with him, but the day before they were to go, Phasma was found dead in an ally.  
So it was decided that Hux would go in alone.  
Once he was established in the underworld, he started feeding information to Luke. 

Information was pouring in left and right. Rey and Paige was making potions while Rose was working on the spells.   
Poe was having meetings with the elders, but he was also helping the women.   
Then one day a demon attack came. Rey was in the attic with Paige when they heard Rose shout.   
They ran downstairs just in time to see Kylo shoot a lightning bolt at Rose. "No" Rey yelled running forward.  
Kylo turned on her but Rey was ready. She threw the one potion that she had perfected straight at Kylo, hitting him in the chest. Rose, Paige and Rey gripped hands as they started saying the spell.   
"The power of three will set us free. Send this demon to the throws of eternity."  
Kylo screamed as he burst into flames, leaving a dark mark on the floor.  
Just then Luke appeared with Poe. "You alright?" Luke asked looking at the three witches.  
"Yes."  
Luke nodded. "Good. I came with some good news. I have been informed the other witches on what is happening. You will have some help arriving soon."  
Just as he said that, three more women appeared. Rey gasped. She recognized them immediately. Paige Matthews, Phoebe Hallawell and Piper Hallawell. The charmed ones had come.   
"Let's get to work" Phoebe said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey was shocked. Here standing infront of her was the charmed sisters. She had heard the story how they took down the previous source, known as Cole. He had been Phoebe's husband.   
"So what's the plan?" Paige asked as soon as Luke left.  
"The plan is to kill the source"Phoebe said.  
"But how?" Rose asked this time. "He is unbeatable."  
"Everyone is beatable"Piper said. "We know that from past experience."  
Piper then turned to Rey. "I know you are the grand daughter of Palpatine. You know him better then anyone."  
"Not really" Rey said. "All I know is that he is my grandfather, and he was behind the murder of my parents when I was 6."  
"Why were they murdered?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know" Rey said. "All I know is that I grew up thinking my parents abandoned me."  
"That isn't true" Paige said. "We will find out the truth, but now we have a battle to prepare for."

Two weeks went by, and in that time Rey and Poe was now working together. She had to try not to let it show that she was falling from their white lighter. From what she had heard in the past, relationships between a white lighter and a witch was prohibited.   
But then Leo, Piper's husband showed up. When Piper introduced her to him, she smiled and said that he had been their white lighter.  
But Rey was still hesitant. Poe didn't seem to like her the same way that she did. Yes he would hug her when her emotions got the best of her, but she took it as him just wanting to comfort her. She even thought that Poe had a thing for Paige Tico, but that didn't seem to be the case, especially when it came out that Paige was dating Ben Solo.  
Then one day, Rey decided that she was tired of sitting around. Palpatine needed to be dealt with. So she snuck out of the house while everyone was sleeping and headed to the underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is Rey?" Rose asked as she came down the stairs the next morning.  
Poe frowned. Then a hit of realization hit him. "She must have snuck out last night to go to Palpatine."  
"We need to go after her"Phoebe said.  
Rose and the others nodded in agreement, but Poe shook his head. "We can't. She has to do this. It's the only way."  
"WHAT?!!!" Rose cried. "Palpatine will kill her."  
"No he won't" Luke said appearing next to Poe. He then looked at Poe. "You need to go though."  
Poe nodded before disappearing into the air.  
Once Poe was gone, Paige Tico turned to Luke. "Why did you send Poe and keep us back?"  
"Because, the only thing that will help Rey right now, is the one who has given up everything to be with her."  
Rose frowned. "What?"  
Luke grinned. "With time you will know." With that he disappeared.

Meanwhile Rey was creeping along the dark edges of the underworld. She knew she wouldn't be seen unless she wanted to be. Her mom and dad, before their untimely death, had taught her stealth. She had taken to it like a deer takes to water after a long walk in the woods.  
She could hear chanting in the distance and knew she was getting close. Just then she heard Palpatine talking. As she got closer she could hear what he was saying.  
"She needs to be dealt with" Palpatine said. " She killed Kylo Ren, her future husband. She has spat in my face for the last time. She has chosen to be the enemy, and that is not something I will tolerate."  
Rey peaked around the corner and saw Palpatine talking to the other demons. As she looked, she saw Hux was amongst them. She couldn't tell what he was thinking from this distance, but the way his shoulders was tense, she knew it wasn't good.  
Palpatine kept talking and threatening her and those close to her. Just then she felt a hand touch her arm and she just about screamed until she saw that it was Poe. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.  
Poe put a finger to his lips as he motioned for her to follow him. Once they were in a hidden hallway, he turned to face her.  
" I had to come, Rey. You can't do this alone."  
"I have to, Poe."  
Poe shook his head. "No. You don't. You're not alone anymore, Sunshine. You have others willing to help you. Who love you."  
Rey shook her head ready to argue, but just then a noise was heard. Rey and Poe peaked out and froze. "We need to go now" Poe whispered. Rey nodded as she allowed Poe to take her hand. Even she knew she couldn't go up against the triad.

Once they got back to the house, Poe informed everyone what they had seen.  
Phoebe frowned. "We defeated the triad."  
"No" Luke said. He had appeared not long after the arrival of Poe and Rey. "The triad had decoys. That was who you had defeated. The ones with Palpatine are the real ones."  
"So what do we do?" Piper asked.  
"We prepare for the final battle" Luke said. "But first, it is time for Rey to learn about her past, present and future."  
Rey's eyes widened in surprise. Just then two demons arrived and all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

The demons were weak and within minutes they had been vanquished. "This is Palpatine's way of saying things will get worse from now on" Paige said.  
"How could it get worse?" Rose asked.  
"Only time will tell" Piper said. 

Days went by. Within that time, Rey had located all the crystals and had placed them around the house to keep the demons away so they could prepare. Luke had convinced his brother in law, Han and nephew, Ben to help train.   
Even Leia, Luke's sister was helping. Her mother, Padme had been a witch and had a book full of potions. So Leia and Piper could be seen in the kitchen, brewing up a storm.   
Finally the day came for the final battle. Luke was there as was the other elders. Just before Rey removed the crystals, two ghosts arrived. Luke grinned as he rushed forward. "Thank you for coming." He then turned to the room. "Everyone. Meet Anakin and Padme. My parents."

Rey was standing in the corner, well hidden when Palpatine arrived. He went after the charmed ones first and even managed to knock Phoebe out.   
Rey was desperate to get in on the battle but had been instructed to stay hidden till the opportune moment. She had the option in her hand and kept saying the spell over and over in her mind.   
Just then Poe was knocked into the wall and Rey froze. She could see blood seeping from a wound on his head. She took a deep breath as she then stepped forward.  
Piper saw her and nodded. Paige,Rose, Phoebe and Paige Tico surrounded Palpatine as Luke levitated the crystals to surrounded the source. Palpatine screamed when he realized he had been trapped.   
Rey prepared to throw the poption as everyone started saying the spell. "The powers of all the witches rise. To send this evil one out of sight. Banish him from this moment in time. Erase him from our state of minds."  
Palpatine screamed as Rey threw her potion. "May this torment never stop. For the pain you have caused to this world."  
Phoebe then stepped forward. It had been decided that the two witches who had ties to the demonic world would finish the source.  
"May your evil die. And never return in anyway shape and form."   
With that Phoebe and Rey linked hands and together raised them to point at Palpatine. The room shook and the floor split open. Palpatine screamed as the serpent from the waste land grabbed him and swallowed him whole.  
Rey breathed a sigh of relief, but then great sobs shook her body as she collapsed to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey fell against the wall and allowed herself a brief sigh of relief. Rose came over and sat down next to her. "You ok?"  
Rey shook her head. "Not really. I don't know why, but I don't think this is over."  
"Palpatine is dead" Rose argued.  
"Rey is right" Phoebe said. "This was to easy. "Palpatine wouldn't just show up that way."  
"So you think he is still out there?" Paige Tico asked.  
Rey nodded just as Poe and Luke walked up. "I do."  
"Rey is right" Luke said. "Palpatine is still out there. Whoever that was, was sent to die."  
Just then Ben ran into the room. "I got contact with Hux. Palpatine is on his way. And he won't be alone."  
"We need the hollow"Piper said. Phoebe nodded as did Rey. "Well, let's get to work."

Phoebe found the incantation to call the hollow, and once the charmed ones along with Rey, Paige and Rose were together, they gripped hands. Luke and Poe were prepared to say the spell to get rid of the hollow after Palpatine was gone.  
Just as the hollow entered the 6 women, Palpatine showed up.   
He threw a fireball at Rey,but she deflected it and shot it back towards Palpatine. He moved just in time as he blinked. "Oh my dear. You think the hollow can defeat me? I am undefeatable." With that he reached his hand out and knocked Rey down. He sent electric shocks through her body, but she managed to deflect it. Palpatine screamed when Paige and Rose threw the potion at him as Piper helped Rey up. "It's over" Rey hissed.  
Just then Palpatine grabbed Rey and dragged her to him. "You are a great disappointment to me, just like your father." With that he stabbed her with the knife he had hidden.   
Just as Rey crumbled to the floor, Phoebe and Paige Matthews started reciting the spell. Palpatine burst into flames and within minutes he was gone.   
Luke was kneeling next to Rey and had his hand over the wound but the healing power wasn't working. "I don't understand" Luke cried. "This should be working."  
Poe knelt next to Luke and placed his hand on Rey's. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Don't leave me" he whispered. Just then the wound closed up and Rey took a deep breath.  
Luke then recited the incantation and the hollow exited the women. Once the hallow was gone, Poe helped Rey to her feet and grabbed her into a tight hug. "You're ok" he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
Luke watched the young witch and the white lighter as they held onto each other. "Come on" Luke said. "Let's leave them alone for now." With that he led the rest from the room, making sure to close the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Things started to go back to normal. With Palpatine gone, Rey was finally able to breathe.   
Then one day everything started to fall apart. Poe didn't show up and Rey was starting to get worried. "He is always here" Rey cried.  
Rose held her while she cried. Poe and Rey had gotten close in the months that they had known each other. "Are they keeping him from me?"  
"I don't think so"Rose comforted. "Relationships between white lighters and witches are not forbidden anymore. Maybe something came up."  
Just then Luke appeared. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Rey glared at him but didn't speak. Rose answered instead. "Poe isn't here and Rey is worried."  
"Ahhh" Luke said. "Don't worry little one. Poe is going through trials to become an elder. Since Leo had decided to become a human instead of an elder, so he could stay with Piper, they decided that Poe would take the spot."  
"So you are saying that when Poe becomes an elder, he can't be with me?" Rey asked.  
"Being an elder is a hard life, one not easily walked. But yes."  
"How could you?" Rey cried.   
"It wasn't my decision" Luke said. "It was higher up."  
"Get out" Rey cried. "You knew Poe and I were inlove and you still went along with this." Just then Rey fell on her bed, unconscious. She was still breathing, but barely. "Rey?" Rose cried as she shook her. But it wasn't going to work. Luke cringed. "This is what happens when they decide to take someone's soulmate. The only way to fix this is to get Poe back." With that Luke disappeared.

Three hours later and Rose was starting to Pace the floor. Paige was sitting next to Rey when Piper Halliwell showed up.  
"Phoebe and Paige are going after Poe" she said.  
Rose shook her head as she found a chair to sit down on. "What if it's too late?"  
Piper smiled. "It is never to late. We all have a free will."  
Just then the door flew open and Poe ran in to the room. When he saw Rey on the bed he rushed to her side. As he took her hand in his, he leaned over and kissed her lips. "I choose you" he said. He then placed a hand over her heart and closed his eyes. Within seconds Rey's eyes opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to be falling into place now that Poe was back. Now that Rey and Poe was together again, they never wanted to be parted. But then one day Rey got a visit from the angel of death. "Why are you here?" She snapped.  
"I'm here for Poe" the angel said. "Don't try to stop me. One witch did, and it may have worked, but it didn't stop her heartache in the end."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Piper. when I came for Leo."  
Rey blinked. Piper had told her how the angel of destiny had gotten involved and how Leo had been frozen to keep the angel of death away. A huge battle had taken place before Leo had been returned but the stakes had been high.  
"Well you aren't taking him."  
"It is not your choice, Rey. It isn't mine either. Do you think I like taking people's soulmates? I don't. But like I said it is not my choice."  
"Then whose?" Rey yelled.  
When he refused to answer it hit Rey. "The elders" she said. "They are doing this to punish us for wanting to be together?"  
"Rey, who are you talking to?" Rose asked opening the door. When Rose saw the angel of death, she froze. Rey didn't so much as blink before replying. "You can not have Poe." With that she sent the angel of death flying into the Hall. When he stood up, he gave her a look of remorse. "That is why I came to warn you." With that he disappeared leaving Rey and Rose confused.

Rey headed to the attic. She needed some space and time to think. The angel of death at least warned her of what was to happen. Then she gasped. She knew who to contact.  
Rey ran to the phone. As she dialed the number she hoped this would help.  
Within the hour Piper and Phoebe arrived. Paige wasn't able to come because her son, Henry was sick.   
"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes."  
With that Phoebe prepared the way for the angel of destiny.  
Rey was standing by the window when the angel of destiny arrived. The angel looked at Rey and smiled. "I knew you would be contacting me."  
"I need to save Poe."  
"Oh honey. You don't need to save him. He already has been. Your love saved him from a life that was not meant for him."  
"Then why is the angel of death saying that he has to take Poe?"  
"Because the elders are angry. They don't like to loose anything to love. What they fail to see is that without love nothing would exist. Not even them. What you and Poe have is something that hasn't been seen in a long time. You hang onto that."  
"But how do I stop the angel of death from taking Poe?"  
"You don't have to. After all, I am the angel of destiny. I can change things. Thanks to a little help." Rey looked up then and smiled when she saw Luke. He nodded and grinned. "Poe is safe. Go to him."  
Rey nodded as she rushed out the door.  
When Rey found Poe, he was finally sitting up. Rose and Piper was with him. "Rey" Poe breathed when he saw her. That was all he managed to say before Rey flew into his arms, refusing to let go.


	11. Epilogue

Three years later Rey stood infront of the angel of destiny, with Poe at her side as they said their vows.   
Leo was Poe's best man and Piper was Rey's maitron of honor. Rey smiled as Poe slid his mother's ring onto her finger and the angel of destiny pronounced them husband and wife.

Poe held Rey's chair out for her at the reception as their family and friends clapped. Rey grinned as Poe kissed her. " I have something to tell you?"  
"What?"  
"Not now. Later."  
Poe nodded. "Ok."

As soon as everyone started to leave, Rey grabbed Poe's hand and dragged him upstairs. Once the door was closed, Rey threw her arms around Poe's neck. "Ready for the surprise?"  
Poe nodded. He looked around the room, but everything was the same. Then he looked back at his bride. "Well. What is it?"  
Rey smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Say hello to your son or daughter."  
Poe's eyes widened then he grabbed Rey up into his arms and kissed her till she was left breathless.


End file.
